1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for fitting and removing a tire on/from a wheel rim, in particular of cars, motor bikes, etc.
In particular, the invention concerns a device to assist in the fitting and removal in case of very rigid tires, for example such as thin sports tires.
2. Description of the Related Art
For fitting and removing tires on/from a wheel rim, known devices are used provided with a turntable containing elements for tightening the wheel and with a support equipped with a tool that can be positioned at the height of the top edge of the wheel rim and containing a part in which can be provided a lever that can be placed between the wheel rim and the tire, as well as a guiding element for the tire.
In order to remove a tire from a wheel rim, it is known that one has to push the tire bead in a conventional outer groove of the wheel rim, after which the above-mentioned lever can be placed between the wheel rim and the tire.
Certain tires, in particular thin sports tires, are disadvantageous in that the sides are very rigid and in that the beads cannot be pushed in said groove without some extra force being exerted.
A device for exerting this extra force is known from document EP 0.649.763 of applicant and comprises a lever provided with a pressure element, whereby this lever is detachable, such that it can be mounted on any of the two supports, so that said pressure element can either rest on the bead and/or the inner side or on the bead and/or the top side of the tire.
Thus, this known device is disadvantageous in that said lever has to be moved from one support to another depending on the bead and/or the side being used, which is not very practical.